This invention relates to pouch filling apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for filling more than one product into alternating pouches of a chain of pouches.
In the past, it is known to support a chain of open-topped pouches about a circular path for filling with a rotating filling wheel. The pouches are formed, for example, from an elongated indeterminate length web with two sides folded together along an elongated fold line. Transverse seams define parallel pouch side edges while a pouch top or mouth is defined between adjacent web edges left unsealed to remain open for filling. Such a pouch train is usually supported in an annular or circular pathway beneath the corresponding filling wheel circumference defined by a series of spouts having discharge ends for fitting into respective pouch mouths and transferring product into the pouches from the spouts. The pouch train is then provided with a top edge seal and the pouches are cut apart, separated or otherwise prepared for packaging. Such apparatus and variations thereof are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,873; 4,232,504; 3,908,979; 4,316,566; 4,344,269; 4,702,289; 4,956,964; 5,064,450; 5,220,993; 5,222,422; 5,315,807; 5,320,146; 5,502,951; 5,579,984 and 5,611,194, each of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Product is measured into each pouch by a member of varied, long known methods or apparatus. For example, in one long known method, product is continually fed by a feeder such as a belt or auger. When the feed rate is coordinated with the speed of the feeder, including the speed of the pouch, and with the front to back length of the pouch mouth, the product volume dropped into each spout is accurately repeatable.
In the industry, it is becoming desirable to provide more packaging flexibility for pouching equipment. For example, it is desirable to fill a chain of pouches with two or more different products on an alternating basis. For example, in filling pouches with a powder such as cocoa mix, it may be desirable to fill a first pouch with regular mix, a second pouch with marshmallows or a diet variety of mix, a following pouch with a regular mix, and so on in alternating fashion.
In order to provide a multiple product or multiple flavor fill in alternating pouches, applicant has, in the past, used a dual level filling apparatus. This was comprised of a spout wheel mounting spouts for receiving product and dispensing it into pouches. Above this wheel, a multiple flavor plate was mounted to the machine shaft and was provided with two or more circularly-oriented product receiving channels, each feeding a plurality of sets of separate drop funnels mounted respectively on the bottom side of the flavor plate and at alternating distances from the center of rotation. Differing products are fed into respective channels and dropped through the plate into the depending drop funnels, one product from a first channel into drop funnels on an inner radius, and another product from a second outer channel into the drop funnels on an outer radius. The discharge openings of each of all the drop funnels are disposed over upper ends of the spouts below so that product from one set of funnels is dropped into alternate spouts and another product from the other set of funnels is dropped into the spouts between the alternate spouts for thus filling alternating pouches with different products.
The use of a dual level spout wheel and a plate disposed thereabove with additional funnels, product channels and the like complicates the apparatus. It renders the apparatus more complex and substantially extends the distance and thus the time of the product to drop from the plate into the pouches. This substantially reduces the potential speeds or production rates of the pouch apparatus. For example, in one prior multiple flavor, dual level system of applicant, such system required nineteen inches or more drop from the product channel on the upper plate through the depending funnels, then into the spouts and to the discharge opening of the spouts on the spout wheel. This lengthy drop of frequently very lightweight or light density product significantly reduces the overall filling speeds otherwise available if such a long drop was not required. For example, since each defined volume of product took a certain time to drop, overall speeds available were necessarily a function of this drop time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a multiple product pouch filling apparatus capable of increased through-put speeds with fewer elements or components than multiple product fillers of the past.
To these ends, a preferred embodiment according to the invention includes a single level multiple product filling wheel. The filling wheel comprises a single wheel having a top surface including two or more circular product channels proximate the periphery of the wheel and a series of two or more sets of funnels defined within the wheel, each set corresponding to a particular product and channel. Each funnel defined within the thickness of the wheel has a discharge opening separate and distinct from the discharge opening of all other funnels in the wheel, and there are no depending funnels attached to the underside of the wheel. A plurality of pouch filling spouts is attached directly to an undersurface of the wheel, each spout having a mouth surrounding the discharge opening of a respective funnel, but not of any other funnel. Thus, product in one funnel can be discharged into one spout, and product in another funnel into another spout. The discharge openings of the funnels are on varied radial distances from the wheel center, while the spouts have discharge openings substantially on the same radial distance from the wheel center to align with the open mouths of pouches carried in a circular path therebelow.
Accordingly, the invention includes a single level multiple product filler wheel where product is deposited on the wheel, drops into funnels defined within the wheel's thickness and directly from there into discharge spouts mounted directly on the undersurfaces of the wheel for direct deposit into pouches. The total drop distance from the wheel top to the spout discharge opening is, in one embodiment, about nine to ten inches. Thus, the drop distance is one half or more less than that of the prior device and time required for the product drop is substantially less than that known for prior two level devices. This preferred embodiment can be used in systems running at through rates or production speeds in excess of the prior known multiple product processes of the dual level variety.
In a pouch filling process where numerous operations are required, such as web folding, sealing, filling, top sealing, cutting and the like, any one of the operations used in a continuous motion process can limit the throughput rates of the entire process where the other operations are of faster capacity. The invention thus enables and provides a filling system capable of improved speeds and enabling faster operation that with prior dual-level multiple product filling apparatus where the time required for the drop made the filling process a significant obstacle to the through rate. The prior pouch machines may, through the use of the invention, be increased, for example, from about 900 pouches per minute to about 1100 pouches per minute or more, even where multiple product filling is performed.